TAL: Break out
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: Well, just romance one-shots with OCs. These are TAL one-shots! Chapter 1: Be-GakxOC Chapter 2: Tae-HoxOC
1. List

**If you wanna see some pairing, tell me. I will mostly do it with Ocs but you could also propose canon characters together, just please no boyxboy or girlxgirl or something like this. I don't hate those two possibilities, it's just that I don't want to do it and only read it myself if the pairing is one that works and such.**

 **I may need some sort of plot or setting with some pairings, so it would be great if you gave me an idea when you propose a pairing. I won't force you to, do it how you want.**

 **You can also propose some sort of pairing with a canon character that I already made one or more with, whether with another canon character or OC.**

 **Please use PM to send them to me.**

 **If that's not possible, as a review is okay as well.**

* * *

 **Break out:**

Chapter 1: _Current page_

Chapter 2: Rain (OCxBe-Gak)

Chapter 3: Error (OCxTae-Ho)

Chapter 4: Instrument (OCxYangban)


	2. Rain (Bigak)

**Break out:** Rain

 _-A lot can happen but one unlucky event can turn everything around. Was she fortunate or unfortunate? ...Or maybe both at once?-_

„Ouch!"

I wince. This is already the second time that I tripped! Honestly, what is wrong with today? I get up and rub my sore spot. I'm normally a lucky person. I continue my way. Walking around in a forest has its ups and down. Well, at least the rain doesn't get through the thick mass of leaves easily.

I'm already soaked though. I don't have anything against rain but if it pours down like right now even I don't like it. I reach the edge of the forest and sigh. Does that mean I have to go through the rain now? I debate whether I should stay in the forest until the rain ends or not. I settle on the latter. I take a glance at the enormous mountain next to the forest.

I move my legs forward into the rain. I spot a clear puddle up ahead. My long brown hair with my black streak on its right side clings to my body. My crimson red eyes are dull due to hours of walking. I start to move again when I hear a noise that gets louder with every second.

I can hear that it comes from behind me but before I can react, something heavy lands on my body. With the heavy load on me I can't move. I turn my head and see a crazily big rock. In my current position I can't even push it off. I resign myself from trying and rest my arms on the soaked ground.

Night begins to fall but the rain shows no sign of stopping. I can hear steps comes towards me. Too light to be from the grown animals that live here and too heavy to be from the smaller ones. Maybe a normal human, maybe a Chachaoong. A human would be of no help here and with my luck today it surely won't be a Chachaoong.

The person stops before me and I look up. Ah... it wasn't an actual 'person' but a Yongma instead. I look up at it bored and raise one of my hands to rest my head on it. The Yongma just watches me. I don't know, it's kind of pissing me off. I can hear another set of footsteps.

„It's just some girl" The man, possibly the Yongmas master and with that a Chachaoong, says „So that means that that guy got away..."

I deadpan at him „Probably, seeing as no one else passed me till now"

He looks at me „What do you want?"

I stare at him dumbfounded „Normally I would say 'nothing'... but seeing as I _have_ a problem, I think it would be nice if you or your companion could lift this boulder off of me. It's quite heavy and I can't push it off myself"

„Ah" He looks at me bored but makes no attempt to help me.

I just knew it. Even _if_ a Chachaoong came he wouldn't help me. Should have expected it. I close my eyes and sigh when I suddenly feel the weight leaving. I look up surprised. He kicked the boulder away like it was nothing at all.

„Thank you" I stand up and bow a bit.

„Whatever" He starts to walk away, his Yongma follows him.

I look at him and begin to mumble „I really only have something against heavy rain... But even then I usually don't tamper with the weather... Well, I will make an exception, just so he won't be even more soaked"

The sky clears from one second to the other and I look up with a smile. Yep, today I will tamper a bit with the weather a bit. I don't notice him staring at me until I lower my gaze. I look at him questioning.

„You can control the weather?" He wonder with the same bored expression from before.

„If I want to. I usually don't do that though. I don't intent to mess with nature too much" I smile at him „But just today... I will make an exception"

„I see" He walks away again but doesn't turn back this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winter. I really like this season. It's better than fall when the rain is so heavy. It was only this fall that I met that man who pushed away that boulder. I smile and start to make a wall of snow. I make the wall strong and thick. It's from one side of the cliff I'm at to the other. I even make one around the cliff edges so I won't fall off. The next thing I shape are snowballs. I make them really tight. When I finish a have a huge number of them.

I cower behind the wall, waiting for possible victims. Many Chachaoongs come around here in Winter and that's why this place is so great. Humans don't come here so I don't have to worry about accidently harming one.

Oh~ There's already one in sight. I grab a snowball, aim and- Fire! It hits the poor lad straight into the jaw. More people follow and each of them gets hit. Each time they look into my direction I hide behind the wall. I do this until only one snowball remains. I doubt anyone will come anymore today, seeing as it's nearly dinnertime.

I sigh when I see one last person heading this way. I grin and aim. I can't see the person very well since he's far away but I'm sure I'll be able to hit him. I throw and duck behind the snowwall. I can hear it hit. It's silent for a while.

„Hey" I stand up surprised to see who I just hit with a snowball.

It's the man I met in fall but now his black-red hair has bits of snow in it.

I gulp „S-sorry..."

„What did you intent to do? Y-" He grabs my collar and leans towards me, one leg on the snowwall when said wall gives in.

He falls and pulls me with him. He groans and pulls himself up, supporting his weight on his hands who are each beside one side of my head. He hovers over me with an annoyed look. Realizing the position we're in, I can feel my head grow hot.

„U-uhm..." I stutter „C-could you... g-get off me...?"

„And w-" He gets interrupted once again.

„Hey~ Are you here somewhere?" A cheery voice wonders.

The mans face looks even more annoyed now and he gets up. He walks over the snowwall and probably to the person who just spoke. I crawl behind the wall and hide my deep red face in my legs. I can hear the two talking. Mostly about some nonsense the cheery one talks about. After a while, they both leave.

I have no idea if I should be happy or sad that that man left. I sit up when I notice the blade-like earring the man wore, on the ground. It must have fallen off when he fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks. That's how long I searched for him now to give him his earring. I walk around the area aimless.

„Hey~ You" I hear the cheery voice from three weaks ago „That thing in your hand looks like the earring a friend of mine seems to be missing"

I look at him. Before me stands a man with a Tal on his face and in black and white clothing.

I turn to him completely „Is that so? Does he have by any chance black hair that fades into red? He lost it"

The man nods „Yep"

„Can you tell me where he is?" I ask him.

He tilts his head „Follow me"

He goes ahead of me and I follow. He doesn't seem to be a bad person. We eventually reach the place where the other man is. He's currently sitting on a stone, his Yongma behind him.

„Hey! Someone found your earring" The cheery man shouts and the other takes notice of us, his face gets even _more_ annoyed than ever.

He raises an eyebrow „I never said that I lost it. Well, I still did though, I suppose"

„Here" I drop the earring in his lap with a deadpan expression.

„Ah! That's right!" The cheery man suddenly hits his palm with his fist „We should introduce ourselves! How rude of me... I'm Yi-Mae and this is Be-Gak. And you?"

Bi-Gak and Yi-Mae. I already heard of them. Yi-Mae is known as a 'monster' but right now he doesn't really seem like one. Bi-Gak is known for, well,...

I look at him „My name?" He nods a lot „Rose. The humans that found me and took me in love that flower"

„Heh~ You were raised by humans?" Yi-Mae wonders.

„Yeah..." I cut my answer short.

„You're annoying" Be-Gak throws at the other male.

„Is that so? Well, I have something else to do anyway. 'Till tomorrow~" Yi-Mae leaves.

„Tomorrow...?" Be-Gak watches the other leave.

„I'm going to leave now, too..." I turn around.

He grabs my hand with a glare „No, you won't"

A shudder runs down my spine. Could he still be mad from the incident with the snowball? Not good.

„What were you trying to do back then? Running around a cliff is dangerous" He tells me.

„...?" Huh? I didn't expect that „Hitting people with snowballs?"

He deadpans „So they can get mad at you?"

„Hey! Looking at peoples reaction can be quite funny!"

„But seeing as you were scared when I walked up to you that's not always the case"

„You made a scary face, okay?"

„..."

„What...?"

„Is that all you have to say?"

I don't know why but I suddenly remember him falling onto me „Y-yeah! It is!"

„Why are you red now?"

I get my hand free from his grasp and turn to him „Even if I'm red, what about it?!"

I turn around again but he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. The back of my head hits his chest. If possible, I get even redder. I try to move forward but he puts his arms around me to hold me still.

„Rose" I stiffen „You said that's your name" He grins „Now, why were you so red?"

I break out of his grasp and look at him. I stick out my tongue before I let a small cloud appear over his head. Rain pours down on him and I run.

I run as fast as I can. Sadly, I don't have much stamina. I'm not a fast runner either. I tire out after a while and stop to catch my breath. I can hear his footsteps already. I turn my head and see his soaked form. The water doesn't fit with the snow-covered forest.

I can't see his Yongma so that one must have stayed behind. I look ahead of me, ready to start running when I flinch out of shock. His Yongma is right before me. Be-Gak grabs my head from behind. The water on it flows down my face. He turns me around but doesn't keep me in place this time.

He has a dark glint in his eyes „What was that for?"

„...I thought I could get a head start?" I reply cautious.

He takes a step forward and I one backwards „This isn't a game"

He takes another step forward and I one backwards „You sure?"

One more time „Yes, I'm sure"

Again „Then can you let me run again?"

„No"

He grins and takes a step forward. I take one backwards when I bumb into a tree. He takes another step forward and I press myself against the tree. He takes another step and stands directly before me. His body nearly touches mine. I inwardly panic.

„W-w-what...?" I stutter out scared.

He chuckles „And just a few moments ago you put on a brave front"

„..." I remain silent.

„Don't ever talk with Yi-Mae in front of me again"

„Why?" I question him with narrowed eyes „I can talk to whoever I want!"

„No, you can't" He replies cold „You remember when I found you buried under some boulder? Normally, I would have left you there but something about you urged me to help. You just randomly appeared in my thoughts after that, even though I didn't know you. And when you hit me with the snowball, sure I was annoyed, but I couldn't help but worry since you were so close to the cliff... You're not allowed to leave my presence without permission from now on"

„Why!?" I shout at him „I can do what I want!"

„You can't"

„And why?!"

„Because you're mine!"

I slap him across the cheek and push him away from me. I run far away, leaving him behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't get him out of my head! That bastard! And who does he think he is, giving me orders?!

I puff my cheek _/Jackass.../_

I wipe away the snow on the stone and sit down. I pull my legs to my chest and bury my face in them, I'm thinking about this too much. But somehow... I can't stop.

„Finding you is a pain..." His voice echos from behind.

I jump down the stone but a string wraps around me. I try to rip it but it's too tight. He puts his left hand on my left shoulder and turns me around. He lets the string disappear and before anything else can be said or done, I can feel his lips on mine.

I tense as he puts one hand behind my head and the other one on my back. He pulls me closer with the hand he has on my back. I grab his shoulders tightly and try to resist.

He presses me against him. I decide to give up and instead accept his kiss. He stops and smirks at me before he nips at my ear.

„You decided to give up?" He wispheres in my ear with a smirk and I can feel a shudder run down my back.

He kisses me again in a demanding manner „That's fine with me"


	3. Error (Tae-Ho)

**Go ahead! Hate me!**

* * *

 **Break out:** Error

 _-Errors must be erased. That is their fate. Chuh-Yong is responsible for their disposel, but in a time where he wasn't born yet... Who has to erase them? Will he/she be able to erase this error?-_

„Jack! Jack O' Latern! ...Lord Jack!" A man shouts around while walking around the cliffs.

„... _Is there something you want?_ " A voice can be heard amidst the darkness of the night.

The other man relaxes „Don't face me. What are ou doing, Lord Jack? My presence is an abnormal occurence, I shouldn't exist. Where's the error that brought this forth?"

Jack remains silent for a moment „ _It doesn't matter, the error will be found soon_ "

The other narrows his eyes „I will deal with it anyway. Stay out of the way like you usually do"

„Don't come to the wrong conclusion" Jack mutters absently while he disappears in a matter of seconds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Boring" I mumble while I kick a stone into the river, the refelction of my white hair becoming disturbed „I wonder if I should search Jackie... Nah, too much work"

I jump onto one of the stones that reach out of the water. I hop around them until I reach the other side of the river.

„Lord Jack?" A male voice calls out, making me flinch „I only saw you yesterday but your hair seems to have grown and you wear different clothes than usual" I intend to turn around „Don't turn around, I'm not unaffected by your aura"

I turn around neverless but with an uneasy look „I'm sorry, you have the wrong person..."

He seems genuinly shocked.

„I see, please excuse me..." He trails off.

I smile at him „Kia, Katara Kia. Nice to meet you"

„Yes, it is" The man replies „I'm the Chong-Gak Tal, Tae-Ho"

I'm confused „Chong-Gak Tal? ...Ah! You're a forgotten/lost tal! Seeing as you're not lost, did you get lost?" _/Ah, I that sounded weird, I hope he wasn't offended/_

Tae-Ho tilts his head „While I wish that was the case, it sadly isn't. But this is my problem"

I shrug understanding „Well, each their own, I guess. In the case that you need help you can ask me"

He considers it „I will, thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So you'll disappear once your're done?" I wonder with a sad frown.

He closes his eyes „That is correct"

I sigh „That's just cruel"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„We meet again" Tae-Ho greets friendly.

I turn around with a smile „It would seem so. It's nice to see you again. Found any leads yet?"

„Sadly, no. There's no trace of the error" He admits.

„Mmmhhh..." I purse my lips in thought, then smile „How about you follow me for a bit? It won't help your search but you shouldn't always think about that. It's so one-sided"

He smiles „Fine, lead the way"

He follows me as I walk into a cave. We arrive before a crystal-clear lake.

„What do you think? I personnaly like this place the most. It's quiet and peaceful" I crouch before the lake and let one hand sink into the water.

„It has a nice colour" Tae-Ho answeres truthful „It looks mystical"

I chuckle and splash water on him. I laugh as he wipes it off with his sleeve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„No trace. The error knows how to hide..." I cup my chin and concentrate.

 _/How can I find him?/_ I muse _/He hides well. He must know I'm after him/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spot Tae-Ho a bit away from where I currently am.

I run up to him and wave while doing so „Tae-Ho! It's been a wh- Ah!"

I trip over a small stone and he catches me „Are you alright?"

„Y-yes, thanks" I mumble embarressed into his chest _/I didn't expect this. I'm glad he caught me.../_

I notice that I'm still leaning against him and attempt to remove myself from him. Keyword: Attempt. He holds me close to him and doesn't let go.

„U-um... Could you let me go?" I ask cautious.

He looks startled „Of course,... please excuse this..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„There's nothing here" Tae-Ho bites his botton lip in frustration „There's absolutly no trace of this error. How can this be?"

He searches around some more and meets other Chachaoongs but he remains unable to find anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Have you found anything?" Tae-Ho wonders.

I shake my head. No matter how we search, nothing comes up. It's frustrating. I just wish Tae-Ho wouldn't put such a distance between us as of late, it makes me feel lonely and cold... and I even know why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smirk satisfied „Now I understand, that's where the error has been hiding..." I lose my smile „Why do I have to destroy errors? It's not like it's their fault..."

I close my eyes in frustration.

 _/An eye for an eye.../_ I smile content _/I think I found a solution that makes it fair/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tae-Ho stares ahead of him, unable to believe, his expression hopeless „You've got to be kidding me... This ain't funny... Why...?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I quietly hum to myself with a slight smile on my lips. The thread has long been placed by me, false evidence presented. But if it's Tae-Ho, then I won't mind.

It's already been half a year since I met him, hasn't it? I have come to...

I can hear faint footsteps walking into my direction. Upon looking who it is I see Tae-Ho, his eyes shadowed, a grim expression on his face.

„I can't belive..." He mutters while biting his lip „That I've been walking alongside the error I've been searching for this entire time"

I smile „Is it really that surprising?"

His grim frown deepens, no word is uttered. He unsheats his sword and points it at my throat. Minutes pass but he doesn't move.

„Aren't you going to kill me?" I ask light-hearted.

„Tch!" He looks away.

I smile „You're an idiot. I'm an error, it's your duty"

„I know" He says in a regretful tone.

I can feel his sword pierce my chest and chuckle with a slight half-smile. The thread I placed before has already shown its effects.

 _/The real error... has also been taken care of now/_ I close my eyes _/A life for a life... Who would have thought that I... would die only so that the real error isn't the only one dying? ...That I would do something like this only so it's fair...?/_

He retracts the blade and I can feel my life vanish. A thin line of blood flows from my mouth and I smile at him.

„Thank you, Tae-Ho..." I embrace him with what little strength I have left „I... love you"

For once, tears fall from his eyes, his voice cracking, but I'm no longer able to see or hear him „I... loved you as well"


	4. Instrument (Yangban)

**Yeeee... This one is short. I'm so messing up all the characters personalitys, right? Darn.**

* * *

 **Break out:** Instrument

„You're too slow and you play too high" Yang-Ban Tal scolds his student.

„I'm sorry" The girl sighs tired.

„You have extra studying to do, Eun-Mi!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„What do you want?" Yang-Ban wonders when he sees his student coming up to him.

„I thought, that, well, maybe..." She plays with a lock of her hair „If you could help me when I'm playing..."

„Help you? And why exactly should I help you?" He asks coldly.

She flinches „W-well, I want to get better... But I don't think I can do it alone..."

He stands up „Fine. Get your instrument and come back here"

She smiles „Okay!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„You must hold the flute higher when playing" He lifts her arm a bit „Like that"

She nods while playing.

„Don't nod, it will disrupt your rhythm" He scolds.

She refrains from doing so again and continues to play.

He nods, part of his face hidden behind his fan „That's better. Try to hold the tune"

Eun-Mi plays on her flute, only getting a few notes wrong. The Tal listens to her, correcting her stance or telling her whenever she messes something up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Thank you... for helping me today" She says meekly.

„Hm" Yang-Ban doesn't respond with anything else.

„Thanks again" She bows and leaves the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„How come you still play wrong" Yanban wonders unnerved „You played it right yesterday"

„I-I don't know" She looks at the ground in shame „I'm sorry..."

Yangban sighs, walking up to her and correcting her stance „Try again now"

„Y-yes..." She starts playing again.

„You're hopeless..." Yangban says „How can you always get such simple notes wrong"

„I-I really... don't-"

„Be quiet" He lectures and she jumps at the harshness.

She tries to stutter out an answer but his mouth on hers shuts her up. She flushes and the Tal pulls back.

„I will just have to observe your training and make sure you don't slack off" He tells her, part of his face hidden by his fan.

„Y-yes!"

* * *

 **Someone... Kill me. I totally messed up his character! XD**


	5. Calming flowers (Jayun)

**Short chapters like this come when I don't have a plot and just write. I hope you enjoy anyways~**

* * *

 **Break out:** Calming flowers

Just where was he? She was sure Jayun was there not long ago. She walks up to the tree the other Tal was lying against.

She crouches down and pokes his cheek „Yul, hey Yul"

The male grumbles and opens his eyes „What is it Rin?"

She pouts „Do you know where Yun is? I can't find him..."

He lies down again „How am I supposed to know? He's probably running around here somewhere. Join up with Gotaya, he's searching him as well"

„Mmh" She stands up with a frown „So I have to find Gotaya now...? How boring"

„Not my fault" Baek-Jeong comments from where he's lying.

Rin walks away from the tree but she can't find the Yongma. All of a sudden, someone covers her eyes. She freezes when she hears someone laugh.

„Your reaction is always funny!" Jayun snickers, moving his hands away from her eyes.

She puffs her cheek, turning to him „I was searching for you! Don't randomly disappear whenever you want!"

„Come on" He says „You know why"

„Doesn't mean I like it" She counters more calm.

„Sure, sure"

„You're not even listening..."

„That's true"

She sighs and leans against a tree.

He still grins „But I think it's cute how you always search for me anyway"

Rin blushes a faint red. This guy was being the same idiot as always, not knowing what he's saying.

„Because Gotaya can surely need help from time to time" She excuses herself „You're an idiot after all, who knows what trouble you can get into"

„Whhaaaaat~ That's mean" He tells her sulking and she giggles lightly.

She goes up to him and gets on her toes. She kisses the top of his head lightly before turning around and walking away.

The other looks at her confused „Hey, why did you do that?"

Rin shortly whirls around with a smile „Secret"

A gust of wind sweeps through the trees, making flowers fly along with it in the shine of the sun.


End file.
